Missão Especial
by Fellype Jaggerjaques
Summary: Um ano se passou após a derrota de Yusuke no torneio das trevas. E parece que uma nova aventura está prestes a começar.
1. Chapter 1

**Missão especial**

Capítulo 1

Um ano se passou depois da derrota de Yusuke no torneio das trevas. Ele retornou a sua vida "normal" vivendo tranquilo com sua família e amigos.

Mas como na vida de um Detetive Sobrenatural novos problemas sempre acontecem, eis que num dia como outro qualquer, Botan reaparece para Yusuke depois de algum tempo sem se verem:

- Yusuke, quanto tempo hein!! - Diz a guia espiritual num alto, e alegre tom de voz.

Assustado com a aparição repentina, Yusuke dá um salto para trás caindo de costas no chão.

- Caramba, Yusuke, depois de tanto tempo sem me ver é assim que você me recebe? - Botan exprime uma face triste - Pensei que você iria gostar de me ver. - Completa ela.

- Desculpa, Botan é que eu estava distraído. - Explica o detetive - É claro que eu gostei de te ver, mas tem um problema sempre que você aparece coisas ruins acontecem...

- Ih, também não precisa falar assim. A culpa é do senhor Koenma que não vem te passar as ordens pessoalmente, e eu que fico encarregada dessa função.

- Mas me diz, Botan, qual a confusão dessa vez? Algum problema aqui na Terra?

- Não, Yusuke, o problema agora está no _Meikai_...

- O que?! No _Meikai_?! - Exclamou alto, e espantado.

- Exato. Coisas estranhas têm acontecido no _Meikai_ e isso tem causado problemas no _Makai_.

- Como assim, Botan? Ainda não entendi.

- Bem, _Makai_ é o mundo dos _youkais_ vivos certo?

- Sim. - Responde o detetive ainda confuso.

- Já _Meikai_ é para onde são enviados os _youkais_ que morreram, e foram condenados a irem ao pior lugar que existe. Algo está acontecendo em _Meikai_, assim afetando o estado normal de _Makai_.– Explica a guia.

- Mas como isso influencia na Terra? – Questiona o detetive.

- Bem, o fluxo de energia de _Makai_ está sendo alterado, de modo que em pouco tempo, facilitará a entrada de _youkais_ na terra.

- O que! Como daquela vez...

Yusuke se lembra da batalha contra Sensui, na qual ele queria destruir a barreira espiritual, para que os _youkais_ viessem a Terra.

- Mas, Botan, quem está tentando fazer uma coisa dessas? Será que Sensui conseguiu voltar?

O Detetive Sobrenatural se preocupa, pois sabe que Sensui tinha sido derrotado, mas sua alma não foi mandada ao Mundo espiritual, porquê Itsuki o levou para uma outra dimensão.

- Não, Yusuke! Não há como ser o Sensui, porque ele não foi para _Meikai_.

Yusuke fica pensativo por um tempo, mas o silêncio é novamente interrompido pela guia espiritual.

- O portal que separa a Terra de _Makai_ está enfraquecendo cada vez mais, e você já sabe o que irá acontecer se continuar assim.

- Entendo, nossos "queridos amigos" monstros de classe A e S tentarão invadir a terra, e causarão muita desgraça.

- Isso mesmo - Concordou a Guia.

- Tudo bem, Botan. Eu irei lá para investigar.

- Mas tem uma coisa muito importante Yusuke, você tem que ir sozinho, não comente isso com ninguém, partiremos a noite.

- Certo, não falarei nada.

Então a guia desapareceu no ar.

*** *** *** ***

Yusuke passou a tarde inteira pensando no encontro e na missão sem entender muito bem porque não podia contar a ninguém sobre o assunto.

De repente uma voz histérica ecoa entre os pensamentos de dele:

- Urameshi!!! Hoje estou animado para te espancar - Ameaçou e soltou uma gargalhada.

- Ai como as pessoas adoram me gritar pela rua, essa voz só pode ser... KUWABARA!!

- Toma essa, Urameshi - Berrou Kuwabara e desferiu um violento soco em direção ao rosto de Yusuke.

Calmamente o detetive sobrenatural desvia e acerta em cheio o estômago de seu "amigo".

- Ficou maluco, Kuwabara? Do nada tentando me acertar? Os anos passam e você ainda insiste nisso.

Kuwabara ainda sentia o efeito do soco de Yusuke e nem conseguia falar direito.

- Eu... já te dis...se Yusuke... um dia... te supe...rarei. - jurou.

- Tudo bem, Kuwabara. Um dia talvez...

- Ei ,Yusuke, você está estranho. - Comentou - Brigou com a Keiko?

- Não é que... Ah, deixa pra lá, não é nada não depois passa.

- Tem certeza? Tem algo te incomodando? Se alguém está te incomodando pode me falar que eu ,Kazuma Kuwabara, o herói que protege todas as pessoas tentarei te ajudar.

- (¬¬)... Nada não, Kuwabara. Deixa eu ir senão vou me atrasar...

- Se atrasar? Mas pra que?

Sem responder Yusuke partiu deixando para trás o colega desconfiado.

*** *** *** ***

Caminhando ao encontro de Botan, Yusuke estava visivelmente pensativo sobre a missão.

- Está pronto, Yusuke?

- Sim, Botan, vamos.

Então, sem se despedir de ninguém, Yusuke parte para essa arriscada missão, sem saber o que ou quem irá encontrar.

- Muito bem, chegamos, Yusuke. Aqui é a entrada para _Makai_.

- Uma vez dentro de _Makai_, você terá que encontrar a passagem para _Meikai_.

- Mas como você é não é um _youkai_ completo não poderá entrar lá. Mas sabendo disso o senhor Koenma enviou isso a você.- A guia entrega um estranho artefato a Yusuke.

- O que é isso, Botan? Um colar?! – Ele se surpreende com o artefato que tem o formato de um simples colar.

- Sim, Yusuke. Esse é o colar _Seikatsu_. É um dos artefatos do Detetive Sobrenatural. Com ele você poderá entrar em _Meikai_. Não o tire depois que entrar em _Meikai_, ou então nunca mais voltará. – Botan explica a Yusuke, com uma face realmente séria.

- Quando você estiver perto do Ponto de ligação entre _Meikai_ e _Makai_ o colar irá indicar o caminho certo a seguir. - alerta a guia. - De acordo com o senhor Koenma, com um disparo de seu _Leigun_ você será capaz de abrir a passagem. – completa ela.

- Certo, Botan, já entendi tudo.

- Tome cuidado, Yusuke.

Yusuke parte então para _Makai_.

*** *** *** ***

Yusuke não sabia por onde começar a procurar pela passagem para _Meikai_, mas assim que entrou em _Makai_, sentiu uma energia bem forte que fluía por todo seu corpo. Decidiu então segui-la, talvez assim encontrasse alguma pista.

Ao procurar a fonte dessa energia, ele encontra diversos monstros de classe A, que nem ao menos esboçam alguma reação para atacá-lo. Não eram idiotas, podiam sentir o imenso poder dele (e olha que ele está na sua forma humana).

Conforme o detetive caminhava, mais forte a energia ficava, e menos monstros ele encontrava por causa dessa energia. No entanto, os monstros iam se mostrando mais fortes.

Eis que um deles resolve atacar o detetive.

O monstro ataca ferozmente vindo em direção a ele, que prontamente, esquiva do ataque e, sem pensar duas vezes, contra-ataca:

- _Shotgun! _

Desferindo vários socos em alta velocidade para cima do monstro que, sem chance de reação, é erradicado (Alguém se lembrou do Seiya?).

Yusuke continua andando, até que o colar começa a emitir vibrações, conforme ele se aproxima da energia.

De repente, o colar começa a brilhar e se movimentar em direção á esquerda do detetive, que de imediato acredita ser a passagem.

Ele então Aponta seu dedo indicador na direção mostrada pelo colar, e dispara uma rajada de energia:

- _Leigun_!

O tiro segue em linha reta e se choca contra o ar provocando uma explosão. Conforme a luz e a fumaça da explosão vão se dissipando, uma passagem aparece, e Yusuke corre adentrando-a ,pela fresta que se abriu.

Ele segue por um corredor escuro, até que chega em lugar sombrio, e nota que a energia que sentira antes vem com uma intensidade muito superior. Ele tinha certeza ali era _Meikai_.

Ele sente então uma outra energia, mas essa lhe parecia conhecida.

- Que energia estranha! Sinto como se já a tivesse sentido antes...

Ele vai em direção a energia poderosa, que fluía com muito mais intensidade por _Meikai_, sem se importar muito com a outra energia que sentiu, mesmo estando desconfiado de quem poderia ser.

De repente, uma onda de poder absurdo vem em direção a ele.

Ao passar, todos os monstros de rank mais fracos que haviam por ali foram desintegrados.

Nesse momento, o portal aberto pelo detetive se fecha. No mesmo instante, um vulto o atravessa, sem ser notado.

Impressionado com a energia, o detetive olhou adiante, e disse em voz alta:

- Saia daí e mostre-se! Eu sei que é você que está provocando esse tumulto todo por aqui.

Então uma voz calma e assustadora o responde:

- Hum, eu sabia que se fizesse algo que pudesse gerar conseqüências na terra, você apareceria, Urameshi.

- O que! - Exclamou surpreso - Não pode ser você é...

- Ah! Parece que ainda se lembra de mim. Vejo que nossa luta anterior ainda vagueia em seus pensamentos.

- TOGURO! O que você está querendo fazer provocando essas alterações no em _Makai_? Você está querendo que os monstros consigam atravessar a barreira e chegar a Terra?

- Quem disse que minha intenção era que esses monstros inúteis fossem para _Nigenkai_? Meu desejo era te atrair para cá.

- Quer dizer que isso tudo foi uma armadilha? Para me trazer para _Meikai_, e se vingar de mim?

- Me vingar? Você me ganhou numa luta justa, Urameshi. Não há porque de eu me vingar. Quero apenas lutar com o guerreiro mais forte, o único que me fez despertar os _120%_.

- Assim, posso realmente testar minhas novas habilidades.

- Mas eu perdi o último torneio, não sou o mais forte.

- Não diga bobagens, Urameshi. Claro que você é o mais forte, por isso quero lutar contra você.

- Mas eu não vou lutar contra você, Toguro. - Yusuke ainda não estava totalmente recuperado mentalmente, depois da derrota para Yomi.

- Ah é? O Urameshi que me derrotou no torneio não veio para cá então. - Ironiza o vilão - Já sei, como na nossa luta anterior, você precisa de algum incentivo para lutar . Certo?

Yusuke se mantém calado.

- Terei que soltar realmente os monstros no seu querido mundo para eles acabarem com tudo, a menos que você resolva lutar.

- A escolha é sua, meu rapaz. E então qual vai ser?

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Missão Especial**

Capítulo 2

Yusuke se vê pressionado por Toguro e tem de fazer a sua escolha. Alguém duvida de qual opção ele escolherá?

- E então, Urameshi? Já se decidiu?

- Não queria lutar, Toguro, realmente. Mas, também não posso ver a situação como está e ficar de braços cruzados!

- Hum, finalmente... Agora sim apareceu aquele Urameshi que me derrotou. Vejo que você está bem mais forte, então não vou pegar leve.

- Pegar leve? Você nunca foi de pegar leve e não será dessa vez que isso irá acontecer. Mesmo assim irei te derrotar outra vez, Toguro, e salvarei a Terra!

- Sua coragem retornou, agora posso realmente te enfrentar! Daquela vez, comecei com 80%, você se lembra? Pois, esqueça aquele nível medíocre de força! - Toguro fala num tom amedrontador.

- Ahn?! Medíocre? - Yusuke estremece com as palavras.

- Isso mesmo! Em relação àquela época, 80% de antes equivale a quase 1/5 do meu poder total atual.

- Como você conseguiu tamanho poder?

- Ora, achou que eu vim para esse verdadeiro inferno e fiquei fazendo o que? Dormindo?

Yusuke ouve atentamente a explicação do vilão.

- Treinei muito, Urameshi! Matei muitos youkais de _rank_ A e S, assim pude sair de meu _rank_ B e pude chegar ao nível de até ultrapassar um _rank_ S.

- Como? Ultrapassar um _rank _S?! - exclamou surpreso.

- Lembra que quando atingi 100% no torneio, absorvi os youkais fracos? Pois bem. Dessa vez eu passei a absorver youkais mais fortes, até conseguir os de nível S.

Yusuke percebe neste momento que a força de Toguro está realmente em um nível muito alto e pensa se será capaz de derrotá-lo.

- Mas, chega de papo, Urameshi. Estou ansioso para lutar! Dessa vez começarei com apenas 1/3 de minha força! Utilizarei 120% !

Yusuke o encara assustado, enquanto o corpo de Toguro começa a expelir uma energia altíssima e que aumenta muito rápido; além de começar a modificá-lo.

Toguro começa a se transformar: seus músculos crescem rápido e seu tamanho também. O vilão tinha uns 1,90, normal, e já chega a medir 2,20; e seus músculos também se modificam cada vez mais.

A transformação finalmente se completa e Toguro se mostra com um poder altíssimo!

- Então, Urameshi, os meus 120% lhe parecem diferentes dos daquela vez, não é mesmo?

- É verdade... Daquela vez você estava numa forma realmente de monstro quando o alcançou. - Concorda o rapaz.

- Os monstros elevam seu poder até 100%, no máximo. Então se ele tem 200.000 de poder, que equivalem aos 100% de sua força, mas torna-se mais forte e atinge 400.000, os 200.000 passam a valer 50% e não 100%.

O detetive segue ouvindo atentamente a explicação.

- Comigo ocorre diferente, conforme meu poder cresce, a minha porcentagem também cresce. Atingir os 120% daquela vez foi algo muito difícil e doloroso, tanto que não resisti. Agora, os atinjo sem fazer muito esforço!

- Mas, não se iluda, Urameshi: o poder daquela luta, não é o que estou usando agora. Aqueles 120%, equivalem hoje, a 60%, ou seja, estou usando o dobro de poder em relação àquela vez.

Yusuke fica cada vez mais espantado com as revelações de Toguro, mas rebate com autoridade:

- Então você ficou muito forte realmente, Toguro. Mas, eu também fiquei! Se você mantivesse aquele nível de poder, não teria graça lutarmos. Já que temos que lutar, vamos fazer uma luta inesquecível!

- Ora, ora! Parece que você finalmente acordou! Me sinto muito feliz por isso, mas a conversa acabou, Urameshi...

Toguro, num instante, desaparece da visão de Yusuke e reaparece, quase que imediatamente atrás dele.

- Toma essa!! - grita o vilão, desferindo um soco rápido contra o rapaz.

Yusuke se esquiva e contra-ataca com um soco também, fazendo com que o vilão recue.

- Ótimo soco, deu pra aquecer!

Toguro vem, insanamente, pra cima de Yusuke como uma fera atrás da presa, mas o detetive se mantém calmo e consegue se esquivar dos golpes. Contudo, seus contra-golpes não surtem muito efeito.

- O que foi, Urameshi? Só tem forças para correr?

- E você, Toguro? Da última vez você era mais rápido! Se é força que você quer, eu te mostrarei! - diz o detetive.

- Mais rápido? Tudo bem, vamos acelerar! - Rebate o vilão.

A luta, então toma proporções avassaladoras. Os dois adversários parecem estar em igualdade de condições e trocam socos e chutes violentamente, sem importarem em se defender.

A contenda segue equilibrada, até que Yusuke encontra uma brecha nos ataques de Toguro e ataca com muita força, arremessando o vilão a uma longa distância.

Instantaneamente, ele aparece atrás de Toguro e com um potente chute o joga para o ar.

- É agora, essa é a minha chance!

Yusuke carrega seu dedo indicador na direção de Toguro e dispara:

- _Leigun_!

A rajada de energia acerta Toguro em cheio, provocando uma enorme explosão, fazendo com que ele voe longe e alto, abrindo uma enorme cratera no impacto com o chão.

- Parece que acabou. - Afirma o detetive.

De repente, uma voz ecoa vindo da cratera:

- Acabou? Acabou de começar você quis dizer, não é mesmo?

- Como? Não é possível! Eu te acertei em cheio! - Exclama assustado o detetive.

- É, realmente, se fosse na nossa última luta, um _leigun_ com essa força, teria me aniquilado! Assim, como está minha força, sofri muitos danos a ponto de ter que te mostrar um pouco mais de poder.

Yusuke ouve espantado.

- Te mostrarei, então, algo mais divertido: Venha a mim 200%!

**Continua...**

*** *** *** ***

_Finalmente a revanche entre Yusuke e Toguro acontece, uma luta insana ocorre mas Toguro surpreende e mostra um novo nível de poder, será que Urameshi será páreo para 200%?_


End file.
